L'affrontement final
by KarelleAlisha
Summary: Astaroth est de retour et on découvre les vrais raisons de son obsession pour Henry.


_L'affrontement final_

Elle était en nage, elle avait la sensation d'étouffer, elle voulait se lever ouvrir les yeux mais elle n'y arrivait pas, et cette douleur qu'elle connaissait si bien mais qui était d'une rare violence, augmentait chaque minute un peu plus, elle n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir, à raisonner

Coreen venait d'arriver au bureau, elle fut étonnée de ne pas y trouver sa patronne, elle appela sur son portable et n'obtint aucune réponse, elle réessaya plusieurs fois pendant une demi heure mais sans succès, rongé par l'inquiétude, elle referma le bureau et se dirigea vers l'appartement de Vicki. Elle sonna 4 fois n'obtenant pas de réponse, elle se décida à crocheter la serrure. Il faut dire qu'entre le départ houleux de Henry, la dispute violente avec Mike qui ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle, Coreen était vraiment très inquiète pour sa patronne et amie. Elle entra dans l'appartement, le calme y régnait, elle fouilla chaque pièce pour finir par trouver Vicki dans son lit.

Coreen : Alors tu la joues grasse mat ?? Allez lèves toi !!

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse en retour même pas un grognement de mécontentement. Elle alluma la lumière. Vicki était en sueur, Coreen s'approcha rapidement vers elle, elle était bouillante, ses marques flamboyaient. Elle essaya de réveiller la jeune femme, mais elle était inconsciente. Ne réfléchissant pas, elle appela une ambulance, les secouristes s'activaient autour du corps inerte de Vicki.

_**Hôpital Général**_

Un des secouristes : constantes basses, pupilles aréactives, tension 8/6, fébrile à 40, retrouvée inconsciente, perfusée sur place !!

Coreen faisait les cents pas dans la salle d'attente, depuis combien de temps était elle ainsi et si il était trop tard !! Non elle ne devait pas penser à ça, Vicki était forte, elle allait s'en sortir, elle le devait !!

Une voix : Qui accompagnait Melle Nelson ??

Coreen : c'est moi !!

La voix : je suis le docteur Farrell, c'est moi qui m'occupe de votre amie !!

Coreen : comment va-t-elle ?

Farrell : son état est inchangé, nous essayons d'en connaitre la cause !! Peut être pourriez vous nous aider !!

Coreen : j'espère pouvoir !!

Farrell : Que pouvez vous me dire sur ses dernières 48 heures ??

Coreen : Et bien en dehors du fait qu'elle était plus fatiguée que d'ordinaire, rien, elle était toujours égale à elle-même !! (Dans sa tête) ah si pardon, les marques sur ses poignets sont des symboles démoniaques !!

Farrell : Bien merci !! Ah au fait, impressionnant ses tatouages, on dirait qu'ils irradient !!

Coreen : oui, c'est un ami qui lui a fait, du grand art !! (pour elle-même) : ouff, heureusement qu'il m'a cru !!

_**Morgue Centrale**_

Mohadevan : Inspecteur Celluci, pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise de vous voir !!

Mike : Alors qu'avons-nous ?

Mohadevan : Et bien comme pour les autres exsanguinés !! Vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait appeler Victoria ?

Mike : non !! Ça ne la concerne en rien !!

Mohadevan : 3 cadavres démunis de sang, 2 autres dont les cœurs à disparu et 6 disparitions étranges !! Allons inspecteur !!

Mike : Nous allons faire comme autre fois quand on ne savait rien de l'autre monde !!

Mohadevan : Parlez pour vous, moi j'ai toujours su son existence et je ne compte pas la renier maintenant !! Mais entre vous et moi inspecteur combien de victimes font devoir défiler pour que vous ravaliez votre fierté !!

Mike : si vous n'avait rien d'autre, je vous laisse !!

_**Commissariat de police**_

Une voix : Celluci, Lam dans mon bureau !!

Les deux inspecteurs se regardèrent puis se dirigèrent vers le bureau en question.

Lam : oui capitaine Crowley ??

Crowley : où en sommes-nous ??

Celluci : Aucune piste, aucun n'indices, rien !!

Crowley : le taux de criminalité est entrain de monter en flèche en quelques nuits et vous me dit que vous n'avez rien !!

Lam : hélas madame !!

Crowley : Ecoutez moi bien tout les 2, je me moque que vous souleviez des montagnes, que vous vous perfusiez à la caféine pour travailler non stop mais je veux des résultats, est ce clair ??

Lam/Celluci : très clair !!

……..

_**Bureau du professeur Segara/ 20 heures**_

Betty ouvrit la porte de son bureau et installa sur son canapé, elle avait une petite heure avant son prochain et dernier cours.

Une voix : j'ai eu ton message que se passe t il ?

Segara : le mal était entrain de s'étendre !! Des signes indiquent qu'une grande catastrophe se prépare !! Des disparitions, des morts, une chatte qui mets au monde une couvée de crotales !! Ça va mal !!

La voix : effectivement, des bruits courent !! tu penses que c'est ici que tout va se passer ??

Segara : j'en suis sûre !!

La voix : comment va-t-elle ??

Segara : d'après Coreen, elle survit, elle continue d'avancer car il le faut !! Tu n'arrives pas à la chasser de ton esprit ni de ton cœur, n'est ce pas Henry ??

Henry allait répondre, mais le téléphone du professeur sonna.

Segara : Betty Segara !!

Coreen : Betty, je sais que je devais vous assister pour votre dernier cours mais je ne vais pas pouvoir je suis désolé !!

Segara : Coreen, que se passe t il ?? Je vous sens troublée !!

Coreen : c'est Vicki !!

Segara déclencha l'haut parleur.

Coreen : elle est dans le coma Betty, je l'ai retrouvé brulante de fièvre, inconsciente, ses marques rougissantes !!

Les feuilles du bureau volèrent, Segara sourit.

Segara : j'annule mon cours et j'arrive !!

_**Commissariat de police**_

Kate : Mike, on a une nouvelle victime, elle a survécu à son agression !! Elle a été conduite à l'hôpital !!

Mike était très surpris, survécu se n'était pas logique vu les événements.

_**Hopital général/ Chambre de Vicki Nelson**_

Une voix : ta mort ne devait pas se dérouler comme ça mais pour ma part tant que tu meurs peu importe la manière !! C'est de ta faute après tout, au début ce n'était pas personnel, j'avais même du remords à sacrifier une innocente, mais il a fallu que tu t'éprennes de lui !! Il serait prêt à donner sa vie pour toi, une vulgaire mortelle !! Oui mais voilà s'il ne peut être à moi, personne ne l'aura !! Ton monde est perdu !! Voit le bon côté tu n'assisteras pas à sa déchéance !!

Henry venait d'arriver devant la porte de la chambre de Vicki, il sentit une présence et entra rapidement, mais personne n'était là, à l'exception de Vicki qui paraissait si fragile. Le vampire fut envahit par le remord. S'il était resté, s'il ne l'avait pas brusqué, il aurait pu être auprès d'elle, il aurait sentit les signes de son état, peut être aurait il pu l'éviter même. Henry s'assit sur le bord du lit, il prit la main de la jeune femme.

Henry : Vicki j'espère que tu m'entends !! Tu dois te battre, tiens bon, je vais trouver un moyen de te sauver !!

Kate et Mike venaient d'arriver à l'hôpital, ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil.

Kate : une jeune femme en état critique vous a été amenée !!

La réceptionniste : On m'a effectivement prévenu de votre arrivée !!

Mike : Kate excuse-moi une minute !!

Mike se dirigea vers une petite salle.

Mike : Coreen !! Que faites-vous là ?

Coreen : Mike !! euh….C'est Vicki !!

Mike : Vicki??

Coreen hésitait à continuer et finalement elle lui expliqua tout enfin du moins ce qu'elle savait. Ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers sa chambre.

Mike : Que faites-vous ici ?

Les deux hommes se toisèrent du regard.

Coreen : Sortez ici !!

Mike : vous avez entendu ??

Henry : Rien ne dit qu'elle s'adressait à moi !!

Coreen : barrez-vous tous les 2 !!Vicki est peut être entrain de mourir et vous ne pensez qu'à votre petite personne et votre égo démesuré !!

Henry : excuses moi, tu as raison mon attitude est déplacée !!

Coreen : Désolé mais je crois que vous devriez partir !!

Malgré toutes leurs excuses, Coreen campa sur ses positions, Henry fut le premier à céder non pas que la jeune femme est réussit à le dissuader mais parce qu'il voulait vérifier une intuition !! Une mauvaise intuition….

Henry marchait dans les rues froides et sombres. L'odeur qui emplissait la chambre de Vicki, lui était que trop familière mais ça n'avait aucun sens, pourquoi être allé dans cette chambre, ses sens aiguisés devaient lui jouer un tour. Il marchait sans vraiment savoir où il l'allait et fut surpris de se retrouver devant son ancien immeuble, immeuble dans lequel il louait toujours le 14ième étage, il ignorait même pourquoi mais une partie de lui n'avait pu renoncer à cette endroit. Il entra dans l'immeuble, le gardien lui sourit, heureux de le revoir. Il entra dans l'ascenseur et les portes d'acier se refermer derrière lui avant même qu'elles ne se ré-ouvrent à son étage, ses sens étaient en ébullition, il sentait sa présence, il y avait plus de doutes.

Henry : Que fais-tu ici ?? Que faisais tu là bas ??

La voix : Quel accueil !! Je t'ai connu plus chaleureux !!

Henry : je t'avais prévenu que si tu revenais je te tuerais Christina alors donnes-moi une bonne raison d'y renoncer !!

Christina : car ton temps est compter et vu la situation tu préfèreras le passé avec elle plutôt qu'à me combattre !! De plus voir l'aboutissement de mon œuvre était trop tentant !!

Henry : de quoi tu parles ??

Christina : de ta mort et celle de ta précieuse Vicki !! Je t'ai enfanté, guidé dans ta nouvelle vie et tous ce que j'ai récolté c'est que tu te désintéresse de moi et pourquoi ?? Pour t'amuser avec de vulgaires mortelles !! Alors j'ai voulu me venger j'y étais presque parvenu il y a quelques années mais tu en as réchappé !! J'ai remis ça il y a quelques mois et tu es encore sorti gagnant et en plus tu t'es épris de cette blondinette !! Sois réaliste, vous ne pourrais jamais vivre normalement !! Crois tu qu'elle te demandera de la transformer ?? Le ferras tu en sachant les conséquences ?? Si tu l'aimes rend lui service et accepte la mort, accepte de laisser le démon Astaroth te prendre !! Apaise tes futures souffrances et surtout les siennes !!

Henry avait à cet instant précis envie de lui sauter dessus et de la tuer, elle était responsable de la colère du démon à son égard et pire encore elle était responsable de l'obsession d'Astaroth. Les deux vampires se fixaient attendant un mouvement de l'autre, Christina était consciente qu'elle pourrait mourir mais cette nuit si telle était sa destinée, elle ne partirait pas seule, il serait avec elle enfin réunit. La colère du vampire s'apaisa, il pensait à Vicki à tous ce qu'elle avait endurait depuis leur rencontre, peut être que cette fois Christina avait raison, peut être devait il se livrer et ainsi la sauver, quelle plus belle preuve d'amour. La terre se mit à trembler, c'était d'une rare et grande violence.

Christina : Il est de retour !! Adieu mon amour !! Repose en paix !!

Henry : toi d'abord !!

Le combat était maintenant engagé, les deux vampires se tenaient tête, ils avaient de longues années d'expérience, pourtant dans cet affrontement décisif, Henry réussit à prendre le dessus, il lui avait suffit de penser à sa douce Vicki pour que sa rage s'accrut. A l'instant précis où il avait pris le dessus, Christina avait ressentit une grande peur, elle le connaissait mais cette rage et cette force là lui était inconnue et effrayante plus elle pensait, plus elle perdait le contrôle et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à se ressaisir !! Qu'avait elle fait ??

Elle ne pense plus, elle n'a plus peur, elle se sent étrange puis plus rien. Henry regarda légèrement attristé le tas de cendres à ses pieds. Il fut sortit de son état par le retentissement de sirène, il se posta devant la grande baie vitrée du salon posa son front contre la paroi froide comme il aimait tant le faire. La ville qui venait d'être frappé par un violent séisme annonciateur d'ennuis était à feu à sang. Henry sortit rapidement de chez lui, il marchait dans les rues voyant la détresse dans le regard des humains qu'il croisait. Plus il marchait, plus sa décision s'imposait à lui. Il allait affronter son destin ce soir et danser avec la mort mais avant il devait lui ouvrir son cœur. Lui dire combien il regrettait de lui avoir forcé la main, car finalement il n'avait fait que la perdre.

……

Henry venait de quitter l'hôpital, sur le chemin qui le conduisait à sa destinée, il repensait à toutes les paroles qu'il avait dites à la femme qu'il aimait, combien elle avait changé sa vie et sa vision des choses, combien elle était importante et indispensable pour lui. Qu'il aimait sa force de caractère autant que sa fragilité, que pour toutes ses choses il allait la sauver en se sacrifiant car il ne supporterait pas de savoir qu'elle était morte parce qu'elle avait eut la malchance de le connaitre, l'aider et l'aimer. Il venait d'arriver au cœur de la ville, tous était que destruction.

_**Hôpital central**_

Betty et Coreen travaillaient sur un moyen magique de réveiller Vicki persuadé que son état était lié aux derniers événements. Vicki revint à elle spontanément faisant sursauter les deux femmes.

Coreen : Vicki !!

Vicki : je dois sortir d'ici !!

Betty : doucement vous revenez de loin !!

Vicki : Henry !!

Betty : oui il est effectivement ici, enfin pas dans l'hôpital mais en ville !! Il ne vous a pas oublié !!

Vicki : je sais tout ça !! Et je veux justement empêcher qu'il fasse une bêtise !!

Coreen : du genre ??

Vicki : allez affronter Astaroth ou pire encore !!

La simple évocation du nom du démon glaçait le sang au professeur, elle connaissait Henry depuis longtemps et savait que le lien dangereux qui les unissait. Vicki était entrain de se désappareiller.

Betty : Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ??

Vicki : trouvez un moyen de renvoyer ce démon dans sa prison virtuelle, moi entre mes marques qui semblent malgré leur côté démonique veiller sur moi et la cure de sang vampirique que j'ai fait il y a 4 mois je vais aller distraire ce brave Astaroth pour son retour sur terre il doit avoir un accueil digne de ce nom !!

Coreen : soit prudente !! J'ai cru t'avoir perdu !! On la tous cru !!

Vicki : je suis coriace et plus déterminée que jamais !!

Le chaos régnant, les médecins n'avaient pas vu la sortie des trois femmes. Mike avait été rappelé d'urgence suite à la confusion qui régnait sur la ville mais alors qu'il aurait dû être à son poste, il avait choisi de se rendre à l'hôpital, ne pensant qu'à Vicki. Il venait d'arriver devant la porte des urgences quand le trio en sortis.

Mike : Vicki !!

Vicki : Mike ! Désolé je n'ai pas le temps !!

Mike : Ce n'est pas……naturel ce qui arrive n'est ce pas ??

Vicki : c'est fort probable !! Mais ça ne te concerne plus maintenant !!

Mike : je crois au contraire que ça me concerne !! Il s'agit de notre avenir !! Je t'en pris Vicki, laisse –moi vous aider !!

Vicki : Emmène-les au bureau du professeur !!

Mike : et toi ??

Vicki : je suis une grande fille !! Et puis ma personne ne te concerne plus !!

La phrase de Vicki fit mouche sur le jeune inspecteur. Il pensait que l'ultimatum l'aurait obligé à le choisir, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas et aujourd'hui sa jalousie déplacée et son entêtement à ne pas lui parler, l'éloignait chaque jour un peu plus. Vicki avait maintenant disparu de son champ de vision.

Betty : vous avez l'intention d'attendre la fin du monde ou de participer à arrêter l'apocalypse ??

Avant même qu'il n'ait eut le temps de répondre Segara lui somma de les conduire rapidement. Vicki marchait dans les rues de la ville, d'un pas décidé malgré les dernières heures qu'elle avait passé dans le coma, elle savait où elle devait aller, c'est comme si tout s'imbriquait dans sa tête comme si ce coma avait été provoqué pour lui donner la solution à la sauvegarde de l'humanité, d'ordinaire ça l'aurait terrifiée mais là, elle était sereine.

Henry était face à Astaroth, chacun s'étudiait, Astaroth avait tant attendu ce moment. Finalement le combat s'engagea, en temps normal, le vampire aurait perdu face à un démon d'un niveau si supérieur, mais là Astaroth était encore bien faible. Chaque coup de l'un était contré par l'autre. Le combat faisait rage depuis 15 minutes, Henry avait un peu de sang qui perlait de sa lèvre. Essoufflés ils se séparèrent.

Astaroth : J'ai attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps !!

Henry : Tu voulais que ce soit moi qui te tue !! J'en suis flatté !!

Astaroth : Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis !! Tu ne me vaincras jamais !! Tu ne le peux !!

Henry : tu as raison, mais je peux assez t'affaiblir pour t'obliger à renoncer à envahir la terre !!

Astaroth : je dois avouer que tu n'as pas complètement tord !! Peut être pourrions nous trouver un arrangement !!

Henry : je t'écoute !!

Astaroth : non jeune prince de la nuit !! Donne-moi ton prix !!

Henry : Ma vie en contre partie, je veux que tu renonces à elle !!

Astaroth : Voilà donc la vraie raison, l'amour est ton point faible, c'est pour la sauver elle que tu es venu à moi !! Je ne sais pas si je dois trouver ça noble ou pathétique !!

Henry : je ne te demande pas ton avis sur ma décision, sur la loyauté de mes sentiments envers une race que tu trouves inférieure !! Acceptes-tu ??

Astaroth : Très bien très bien, j'y consens !!

Une voix : moi pas !!

Henry : Vicki !!

Deux guerriers démoniaques qui jusque là étaient restés passifs se dirigèrent vers elle. Henry se jeta sur eux, le combat entre le trio était féroce, Vicki une épée à la main partit aider le vampire.

Astaroth : Prince de la nuit !! Tu devrais dire à l'élue de ton cœur, qu'elle se bat pour rien, seul des démons peuvent les tuer !!

Vicki venait d'atterrir au sol, Henry se précipita pour l'aider.

Henry : Vicki je t'en supplie, va t'en !!

Les deux guerriers étaient de retour, ne voulant pas qu'elle soit plus blessée, Henry repartit au combat, mais seul contre les deux combattants c'était peine perdue, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, des dizaines de plaies couvraient son corps, il tomba à genou, regarda Vicki et articula : pardonnes-moi Vicki, je n'ai pas su te protéger !! Puis il perdit connaissance. La vision de Vicki était revenue à la normale, elle remarqua l'arrivée des renforts. Ses poignets se mirent à la brûler, ils étaient rouge irradiant. Elle se releva, ramassa son épée et se dirigea vers les deux démons.

Astaroth : Je vois ce qu'il lui plait tant en toi, tu es obstinée, forte, mais c'est inutile !! (rire diabolique)

La tête des deux démons roula sur le sol.

Astaroth : non !! Comment est ce possible ??

Vicki : tu oublies que j'ai été marqué démon !!

Ce retournement de situation avait largement permis à Betty, Coreen et Mike de disposer les pierres précieuses blanches autour du démon.

Vicki : à ton tour maintenant !!

Astaroth : là tu deviens prétentieuse, tes marques ne suffiront pas, je ne suis pas un simple démon !!

Vicki : ça tombe bien, je ne suis pas une simple humaine, je carbure aux marques démoniaques et au sang de vampire modifié !!

Le démon voulu s'approcher d'elle mais le champ de protection formé par les pierres l'en empêchèrent.

Astaroth : Qu'est ce que c'est ??

Coreen : un banal piège à démon !! Pas mal pour de simple mortel !!

Betty : Vicki, j'ai peut être un moyen pour vous délivrez de son emprise !! je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche mais on a rien à perdre !!

Vicki : bien, alors faites vite, je sens le bouclier de protection s'affaiblir !!

Betty : j'ai besoin de ton sang et celui de Henry !!

Vicki s'immobilisa, Henry était toujours inconscient, il avait perdu beaucoup de force et de sang, il devait se nourrit et l'affaiblir encore pourrait le tuer, en même temps, si la tentative de Betty marchait, Henry serait libre !! Devait-elle prendre ce risque. Une partie d'elle, la plus grande le voulait, mais une autre si refusait, une fois libéré d'Astaroth, il serait aussi libéré de son serment de veiller sur elle, alors il pourrait reprendre une autre vie, une vie sans elle.

Coreen : Vicki !!

Vicki se taillada la main, et laissa couler de son sang dans le calice que tenait sa jeune amie, puis elle entailla Henry, le vampire prit un regard noir. Vicki qui s'était agenouillée auprès de lui et qui le soutenait, lui tendit son bras pour qu'il se nourrisse.

Betty mélangea leur sang avec un sérum puis elle le lança au visage d'Astaroth, ce mélange agit comme un acide sur le démon, puis elle prononça ses paroles : Toi qui est prisonnier de ce champ, Toi qui est d'un autre temps, disparait !! Pour toi j'ouvre une dimension, une dimension qui n'a pas de nom. De ta prison tu ne pourras pas agir, de ta prison tu ne pourras pas partir !! Je t'y envoie maintenant et pour longtemps, le sang mêlé que ces deux âmes ont données, seront leur paiement pour leur liberté et la clé de ta captivité !!

Astaroth disparut dans un grand hurlement, les marques de Vicki se mirent à rougir avant de redevenir normales. Elle se releva et aida Henry à en faire de même, il n'avait pas totalement récupéré mais il pouvait marcher et parler.

Il regarda Vicki et lui sourit, sourire auquel elle répondit, ses doigts froids caressèrent la joue de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux sous le contact. Vicki était blottit contre le torse de Henry, savourant chaque seconde, pour la première fois, elle n'avait pas peur, pas peur de ce qu'elle ressentait, de ce qu'elle voulait et désirait.

Henry : Je t'aime…….Mike !!

Vicki : QUOI !! Tu aimes Mike ??

Henry : non !! (le désignant de la tête)

Mike regardait le couple, un pincement au cœur, il l'avait perdu.

Vicki : oh j'irais lui parler !!

Henry : oui, mais pas avant demain, il nous reste peu de temps !!

Vicki le regarda inquiète, comptait-il repartir, l'abandonner ??

Henry : je t'aime Vicki !! Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fait, je m'en veux, mais tu me rendais dingue, je te désirais tant et il me semblait que tu n'étais pas indifférente pourtant tu me repoussais !! Quand le danger est arrivé, j'ai perdu pied……….

Vicki voulait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait aussi pourtant aucun son n'arrivait à sortir.

Vicki : je…..je…je t'…..

Henry (mettant don index sur ses lèvres) chut !! Je le sais maintenant et quand tu seras prête ça viendra naturellement !!

Il captura les lèvres de la jeune détective avec beaucoup de douceur, baiser auquel, elle répondit c'était si agréable, elle l'avait tant rêvé. Henry commençait à sentir les premières lueurs du soleil, il stoppa le baiser et scruta le ciel.

Henry : Je …..

Vicki : tu vas partir !! Retournez à ta vie surtout maintenant que tu es probablement libéré d'Astaroth !!

Henry : aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi, je serais à tes côtés Vicki !! Mais là le jour arrive et je dois me mettre à l'abri !!

Vicki : oh oui !! Où avais-je la tête !!

Le couple partit, une fois dans l'appartement de Vicki, Henry retira ses affaires et se glissa dans le lit, Vicki s'allongea à côté de lui, il n'allait pas tarder à partir dans un monde de quiétude. Il ferma les yeux, Vicki regardait ses plaies qui continuaient leur cicatrisation, elle les effleurait du bout des doigts, Henry inspira une dernière fois.

Vicki : je t'aime !!

Le vampire partit avec son doux « je t'aime » comme berceuse.

FIN


End file.
